Returning Home
by Blitzkrieg415
Summary: The year is 1991 and the Soviet Union has collapsed. In result, Lithuania is independent. What will happen when he returns to a place the he always dreamed of returning to? What will happen when he sees the person he could never forget?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my VERY first story and I can't tell you how thrilled I am about writing it! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of its characters**

"_Oh, God…I forgot how long this trail is," _Thought Lithuania as he trudged on the long, dusty road. The sun hung heavily over the Baltic nation and lashed its unforgiving rays of immense heat over him. Every now and then, to his relief, the wind would sweep over the grass and lay cool kisses on Lithuania's cheek. Toris continued moving up the trail; desperately trying hard to reach his destination.

In the distance lay a great oak. A great oak Toris knew all too well. Smiling, he raced to it to take shelter from the blistering heat. "Ahh…" he sighed as the slowly lowered himself on to the emerald colored grass.

Lithuania took off his hat and loosed up his shirt in a desperate attempt to cool down. Sitting there contently, Lithuania smiled as he saw the beauty of nature come to life around him.

In the vast field before him lay six heavy built cattle feasting on the green, green, grass. In a small patch of flowers were two honey bees pollinating the flowers and harvesting their succulent nectar. A large Bald Eagle flew above the steppe. He spread his glorious wings with such valor and courage.

Toris didn't how much he missed this place. He didn't how much this place was a part of him. He smiled as his mind wandered…

"_Come on, Toris, dude! You're so slow!" called the blonde hero whilst racing toward the oak._

"_Oh…eh...but…umm..uff" breathed Lithuania as he struggled to keep up with America's speed._

_Alfred reached the oak and set down a red and white checkered blanket he had been carrying with him. Soon behind him, Toris came bearing a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and burgers that he had made prematurely. Breathing heavily, Toris set down the basket in the center of the blanket and fell to his butt to sit._

_Alfred grinned as he saw Toris recuperating from his "track" endeavor. Alfred soon seated himself down and relaxed._

"_Well," panted Toris, "what are we waiting for? Open it up!"_

_Alfred did as told and used his gloved hands to open up the basket of goodies. "Aww, man!" exclaimed Alfred, "burgers, my favorite!"_

_Lithuania laughed as he saw the hero's mouth watering. "Help yourself, Mr. America," stated Toris while giving a smile. "Thanks a lot, Toris! And didn't I say to not call me Mr. America? Call me Alfred," America began devouring all the delicious burgers that his aid had prepared. _

_Toris stuck his hand inside the other end of the basket that held all the sandwiches. He slowly took one out and nibbled on it…_

_Later, when all the burgers and sandwiches were history, both America and Lithuania sat against the strong trunk of the oak; enjoying the support it gave them._

"_Hrgg…" sighed America, "I'm stuffed!"_

_Lithuania smiled, "me too." _

"_Thank you, Toris, for this great meal. You sure know how to cook!" said Alfred cheerfully._

"_You're welcome. I enjoy make food for you" replied Lithuania._

_Alfred dug into his pockets and pulled out a knife. Toris looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"_

_Alfred smiled at him and stood up. He began inscribing something on the trunk of the tree. Toris strained to see as to what he was carving, but couldn't._

_When Alfred was done he smiled proudly at the small inscription he placed on the tree. Lithuania arose to give a closer examination of the letters. "A + T Friends for LIFE" _

"_Aww, Alfred," said Toris._

"_You're my friend, Toris. And NOTHING is going to change that," voiced Alfred confidently._

_Lithuania smiled and ran into America, giving him a big hug. America hesitated, but soon returned the hug. "Friends for Life indeed." Said Toris._

Lithuania's eyes widened. He quickly arose and saw that the engraving hadn't eroded despite time's efforts.

Toris ran his long fingers over the letters. Smiling. _"I better get going. Before it gets dark" _he thought. And with that, Toris picked up his hat and started back in the direction he was going hoping to reach America's house soon….

Climbing his last hill he saw the large, extravagant house that was America's.

He smiled and ran past the gates on to the property. The peach and apple orchards were still there and America's garden was well watered. Toris reached the steps of the old fashioned house. The patio was made of hardwood and the house was also composed of wood—except it had a white paint to it. Lithuania climbed the steps of the house and knocked on the door…

_Knock. Knock._

America slowly pried his eyes open has the sound persisted…

_Knock. Knock._

"What in the hell?"

America arose from his cozy bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"This better not be one of China's bill collectors again!" said an agitated America, rising to his feet and apply his slippers.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming, I'm coming" sounded Alfred as he shifted down the hall and down the wooden staircase. Entering the foyer he yawned and opened the door?

"This BETTER be good, because I don't have time for…" he couldn't believe his azure eyes.

"Hi…America…how are you?" asked Lithuania.

Alfred was in total shock

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! I know it was a short read, but I wanted to save enough for the next chapter. **

**P.S: I have Hetalia: Axis Powers YAOI Roleplay forum for those who are interested. Please sign up for a character. We need people. Canada, Austria, and Italy are already taken, but there are much more available characters! If have extra time stop by and RP a little! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! What's up? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I HOPE you will enjoy this one as well! Remember, I have a Hetalia: Axis Powers YAOI Roleplay if any of you are interested! Thank you for reading! ENJOY!**

America stared at the Baltic state in disbelief.

"Lith…Lithuania?" he asked still shocked.

"Yes, America, I'm here, I've returned!" Toris said, slinging his arms around America's neck.

America responded by hugging the brunette back; his strong, firm arms snaked their way around Lithuania's slender waist.

"It's been a long time…Toris," said Alfred, still hugging Lithuania.

"_Too _long," replied Toris backing away from the hug until he was suddenly snapped back into it.

"No," said America, "Let's hug a little while longer to make up for all those years."

The Baltic nation breathed in agreement and continued to hug America for what seemed like forever. Slowly, Alfred let go and Lithuania followed.

"Come inside," voiced Alfred cheerfully, "We most definitely need to catch up, dude!"

Lithuania nodded in agreement and stepped inside his old workplace.

Upon entering the foyer their hung the great chandelier that Lithuania despised cleaning because it swayed so much. On both sides of the foyer were wooden stairs that led to the upper levels. In the center of the foyer was a small wooden table with a long doily placed on it. On top of the doily was a nice piece of fine china.

Lithuania maneuvered himself around the table and pushed pass the archway to the living room.

The drapery was still the satin, angelic white that Toris had picked out when America asked him what looked "cool". The mantel a top of the fireplace was riddled with pictures of friends from the past. Many of the photos were of him and America.

America followed Lithuania after shutting and bolting the door.

"Go ahead," urged America, "Take a seat, dude!"

Lithuania smiled and sat down on the nice comfy love seat. America sat adjacent to him and smiled as well.

"So what took you so long to become independent?" inquired America.

"Well you see," began Toris, "Mr. Russia was very _tenacious_ in his _endeavor_ to keep all us _feeble_ countries. He always _emphasized_ to me that we were to be there forever to serve his _whims_ and wishes. It is because of that _mentality_ and _hunger of power_ in which he possessed that kept me under his _supremacy_ for so long."

Lithuania looked over to America whose face was plastered with perplexity.

"Could you repeat that in English, Toris?" asked the confused American.

Lithuania gave a small giggle and repeated his statement, this time in "English."

"Basically, Mr. Russia was very mind set on keeping all of us weak and smaller countries under his control. That's why it took me this long."

"Oh," replied the American, "So Russia's been keeping you down, huh?"

"I guess…" answered Toris.

"Well don't worry! You'll be safe here, I guarantee it!" Assured Alfred as he stood up in a heroic pose, "You'll see, it's great to be independent. Why I remember when I fought for independence from England! And look at all the things that I've accomplished!" America flashed a dashing smile at Lithuania.

"I suppose you're right!" proclaimed Lithuania.

"Of course I'm right. I am the hero aren't I?" boasted America.

"Yes," replied Lithuania, "A true hero indeed."

America smiled brilliantly, "Well…I better get dressed for the day!" Alfred said, "I'll be right back" and with that Alfred went up the stairs.

Lithuania walked around the living room before exiting it to explore his former world.

He wandered around downstairs until he reached the Study. He had remembered how many times he had to clean this room…just once! America was never much of a book reader or a philosopher. However, today, in this very room, laid a journal with a leather encasing a top of the polished oak desk. Lithuania looked around and proceeded into the room.

Picking it up he spooled through it and found a certain entry.

Lithuania gasped as he caught himself, "_This is Alfred's journal…his PRIVATE journal…with PRIVATE things in it…I mustn't browse its contents," _thought Lithuania, "_Oh, just a little peak couldn't hurt, right?" _

Lithuania looked down and read the entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Time has passed since I've seen him…I really do miss him and not because my house is dirty or because I need his service, but, because I need him…his company. When Russia took him, he took apart of me too. Years have passed, and now that my economy is better, I hope he comes back soon…_

_-Alfred _

_1969_

Lithuania closed the journal and placed it back where it had rested. "_He's been awaiting my return…for twenty two years" _he thought. Lithuania sat down in the leather office chair and breathed in softly.

Sitting there, contemplating, Lithuania began to hear creaks and shuffling upstairs. "_America must done changing"_

Lithuania exited the study and entered the kitchen. He thought that a nice cup of coffee would jolt and revive him from the long journey he had sustained.

Alfred began walking down the wooden steps. He walked down into the foyer when his nose caught a smell most pleasing. He floated to the smells origins.

Lithuania procured two cups from the cupboard and began to pour the hot, black liquid into the cups. Alfred entered the kitchen to find Lithuania dispensing the mixture into the cups. Alfred smiled as he saw the busy nation.

"You know, Toris," began Alfred, "If you wanted coffee, you should've just asked me, I would have made it for you"

Lithuania was slightly started by Alfred's voice, "Well, you we're getting ready and I didn't want to bother you," reasoned Toris.

Alfred smiled warmly, "Well no more lifting a finger," he said, "You are my guest and I want you to feel at home, after all that's what heroes do!"

Lithuania smiled as well as nodded in agreement, "Two sugars, right?" questioned Toris.

Alfred approached Lithuania and placed his hand on Toris's shoulder. "Lithuania," he started, "You're doing it again. Here, I can fix my own coffee. Would you like two sugars?"

Lithuania was startled by Alfred's actions…usually he wouldn't have intervened if Lithuania was making coffee, or anything for that matter. He was much nicer than usual, sweeter even.

Lithuania nodded and Alfred began mixing together his beverage. He handed it to Lithuania who took it and began to sip its contents.

Alfred finished making his own and began drinking his as well. The two sat there in silence as the enjoyed their brew.

Lithuania smiled, a light pinkish tint coated his cheeks, "This is nice," he started, "I wish I could do this every day. Enjoy a cup of coffee, with you."

"Why can't you?" asked Alfred.

"Well, I simply can't stay here. You have lots of important business here and I would be just a bother," reasoned Toris.

"You won't be a bother, Lithuania," stated Alfred sincerely, "If you want to stay here be my guest!"

Lithuania blushed at the thought of him and America living together. They had done it before after all.

"Well…Perhaps I'll stay the night," said Toris,

"YA-HOO!" cried Alfred, "I was hoping you'd say that, because I invited England, Japan, and Greece over to have a little powwow! Oh, man, this gonna be great! We'll play video games, watch scary movies! You wait and see!"

Lithuania let out a warm smile, "What time will they be arriving?" he asked.

"Eh, around seven or so," replied Alfred placing his empty coffee cup in the sink.

Toris glanced at the clock on the wall; it read five o'clock.

Lithuania went into something of a shock, "Shouldn't we be preparing the food?" he inquired.

"Naw, dude, I'm gonna order pizza! Six large pepperonis should do it!" replied Alfred.

"Oh," stated Lithuania, "I suppose."

"Don't fret, Toris. Everything gonna be alright, you'll see, just sit back and relax, and wait for them to get here," reinforced America.

"I guess, well…I am a little tired after that long journey," Toris said, "I guess I'll take a nap on the couch."

"No prob, Toris, I'll be in the Study if you need me!" replied America whilst exiting and moving toward the Study.

Lithuania traveled to the living room and lay on the long, cozy couch. His head rested on the arm of the couch and his body began easing into the cool, comfortable depths. His eyes slowly started to grow heavy as his body began relaxing. Slowly, but surely, Lithuania began to drift off into a deep, deep sleep…

_Hey…hey, Toris…I. I love you._

**A/N: Aww…shhh…he's sleeping. And DREAMING. Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't for get to review! Also, if you have spare time, go and sign up for the Roleplay I have! Hetalia: Axis Powers YAOI Roleplay! Thanks for READING! **


End file.
